Pierwszy raz
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: O nienasyceniu. Oznaczone jako T, ale niech się nikt nie spodziewa nic ostrego. Chyba, że katany.


*/*

Tekst dedykowany, darowany, kornie złożony u stóp Księżycka Clio. Sto lat, sto lat, sto i jeszcze, niech żyje Clio Selene!

Najlepszego życzy Arienek w doborowym towarzystwie Smoka i Kociaka.

*/*

Pierwszy raz

*/*

Pierwszy raz spotkali się przypadkiem. Tak zupełnie ni przypiął, ni przyłatał.

Yukimura, z właściwą sobie ufną gorliwością, jechał przecież zupełnie gdzie indziej, z innym zadaniem, co innego miał w głowie — los był oczywiście nieprzewidywalny, ale na pewno nie miało być tak, żeby na pierwszym lepszym wzgórzu wpadało się na Jednookiego Smoka w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym. Tak zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia. Bez przygotowania. To spotkanie w ogóle wypadło strasznie na łapu—capu. To przecież był Jednooki Smok! Date Masamune! Ten wielki, wspaniały, cudowny, mocarny i doświadczony wojownik! Nie może być tak, żeby się taką osobę po prostu mijało na zakręcie życia.

Yukimura uwielbiał niespodzianki, oczywiście.

Bardzo, bardzo lubił niespodzianki. Wrogowie rzucający się na niego miażdżącą przewagą zza niewinnej palisady, Sasuke wyskakujący zza krzaka, którego nawet przed chwilą tam nie było, to były miłe, szczodre niespodzianki. Jednak w głębi duszy pupil Tygrysa z Kai najbardziej kochał spodziewane niespodzianki. Takie, na które można się było cieszyć już na cały tydzień naprzód, rwać do czynu, truchtać niecierpliwie po obozie, szlifować włócznie, zapytać Oyakata—sama ile jeszcze, i czy już. I pobiegać po palisadzie dla rozgrzewki, tak z piętnaście przebieżek, i można już zapytać znowu, co Oyakata—sama rozkaże, i na całe dni przed spodziewaną niespodzianką można już tak sobie wewnętrznie wyobrażać, jak to będzie, to coś, i jeszcze raz zapytać Oyakata—sama. A na ostatni dzień przed spodziewanką można akurat wygoić siniaki nabite pięścią Tygrysa z Kai i spokojnie cieszyć się na nadchodzące jutro. To właśnie Yukimura lubił. Wielkie chwile powinny być wielkie! Wielkie chwile należało przeżywać w duszy już z wielodniowym wyprzedzeniem, a potem — na wieki zachować w pamięci, o ile scenariusz Wielkiej Chwili zakładał przeżycie Yukimury. Z właściwym sobie ufnym optymizmem, Yukimura z założenia wierzył w swoje przeżycie, dopóki śmierć nie zabierze go z wrogą włócznią w sercu na łonie Oyakata—sama. Chłopiec z radością rzucał się więc w wir zdarzeń i przeżywał swoje chwile — zazwyczaj wszystkie co do jednej wielkie — całym sobą, całym sercem, duszą i wszystkim, aż po nasadę włóczni. Tak też, oczywiście, rzucił się do ataku z całym swoim zapałem i wigorem, kiedy na jego drodze stanął Jednooki Smok z Oshu. I wszystko poszło nie tak, jak powinno — takiego przeciwnika Yukimura chciałby celebrować! Chciałby, aby starcie ich włóczni i katan na zawsze przeszło do legendy!

I guzik!

Spotkanie z Date Masamune młody Tygrys wziął sobie do serca tak głęboko, że po nagłym rozstaniu, po niesatysfakcjonującej, improwizowanej potyczce, czuł szczery ból i rozpacz. Nie tak to powinno być. Wielkie chwile powinny trwać! Wielkie chwile powinny pozostawiać ślady! Zwłaszcza takie chwile! Jakże Yukimura żałował, że Dokuganryu nie zdążył pozostawić na nim chociażby najmniejszego śladu! Bliznę po Smoku Date nosiłby z dumą i chlubą, i codziennie wcierałby w nią balsam. Mężczyzna powinien nosić blizny. Masamune—dono na pewno ma całe mnóstwo szlachetnych blizn na swoim szlachetnym ciele. Ach. Sanada Yukimura też zdobędzie chwalebne, bitewne blizny, dla sławy Tygrysa z Kai! Tak właśnie się stanie! A z Masamune—dono to nie powinno się tak odbywać, wcale nie tak, nie na chybcika, przed wschodem słońca, bez przygotowania. Ale — wobec powyższego — trzeba to będzie zrobić jeszcze raz!

/

Sarutobi Sasuke westchnął leciutko z cienia namiotu, obserwując, jak młody panicz Sanada z wolna nakręca się do stanu przewyższającego nawet jego codzienną, obłąkanie entuzjastyczną gorączkę. Yukimura nie wytrzymał długo biernych dźgnięć włócznią w niebo i dzikich podskoków w miejscu. Już zaniebawem do uszu Sasuke doszły znajome głosy z głównego namiotu dowódcy.

— Yukimura!

— Oyakata—sama!

— Yukimura!

— Oyakata sama!

— Yukimura!

Yukimura wyleciał przez ścianę namiotu prosto na nos, jeszcze zaciskając palce na wyrwanym po drodze kawałku płótna. Życie było piękne. Oyakata—sama tak dobrze go rozumiał. I był z niego dumny. I w ogóle. Yukimura odwrócił się na plecy, ukazując niebu rozkwaszony nos i rozmarzone spojrzenie. Doku—Ganryu Date Masamune. Bez wątpienia zrobią to jeszcze raz.

/

Pierwszy raz dla Date Masamune bywał zazwyczaj ostatnim. Spotykał, zaczepiał, dekapitował i jechał sobie dalej w pogodnym rozleniwieniu, utwierdzony w przekonaniu o przyjemnej monotonii życia. Tym razem jednak — tym przewidywalnym, typowym, a jednak tak zupełnie zaskakującym razem — było inaczej. To było... To było...

Czerwone?

W bladoksiężycowe, nocnogranatowe, smutno rozbawione miałkością zdarzeń serce Date Masamune wdarł się oto roznamiętniony, nadpobudliwy, czerwony demon. Takiego przeciwnika, takiego wulkanu ognia i siły nie sposób było minąć obojętnie — również zobojętniała od dawna dusza Jednookiego Smoka rozpaliła się zapomnianym blaskiem wyczekiwania, kiedy iskrząc, zderzyły się katany z włóczniami, czerwona zorza ognia z niebieską zorzą nocy.

I wszystko im zepsuli, psiamać.

Ku swojemu zdumieniu, zaskoczeniu, niepewności — Date Masamune chciał jeszcze. Chciał zanurzyć pięści w tej czerwonej zorzy, chciał wzbudzić więcej tej dzikiej energii, chciał w nią uderzyć, objąć, karmić się porywem chwili. Nastroszony chłopak z blaskiem niezwyciężonej młodości w oku, z nagą piersią, która wręcz błagała Smoka, aby ciąć kataną, wbić pazury, ugryźć, naznaczyć to młode ciało swoim imieniem. Masamune chciałby znowu, chciałby bardziej, chciałby zetknąć się z Sanadą Yukimurą i przeżyć ich spotkanie tak, jakby było kwintesencją życia ich obu, wojowników i mężczyzn. Generał z Oshu dawno już nie żywił żadnych złudzeń i niewiele nadziei — kiedy gnał przez świat ku następnej potyczce, musiał czasem zużyć trochę wysiłku, by pamiętać, że można i należy zwalczać przykry smak goryczy zobojętnienia. Modelowa pogoda ducha Smoka nieodmiennie utrzymywała w karbach bardziej ponure myśli, i może tylko wierny Kojuurou dostrzegał i starał się rozproszyć chmurne nastroje Date.

A to — to był pieprzony huragan.

Jak uderzenie wiatru, lawy, nawałnicy, te nazbyt gorliwe i jeszcze pozbawione finezji włócznie, pięści i palące spojrzenia w kilka krótkich chwil zaalarmowały całą świadomość Masamune wezwaniem do walki o życie, dominację, wolność i zabawę. Zainfekowały zaproszeniem do przyszłych starć, poszukiwań, dążeń, zamierzeń i spełnień. I, oczywiście, całe zdarzenie rozwiało się po kościach, nim Date Masamune zdążył choćby odrobinę zakosztować tej cudownie żywotnej mocy Sanady Yukimury.

Zrobią to jeszcze raz.

/

Kojuurou nic nie powiedział. Nawet brwi nie uniósł. Kojuurou wiedział, że jego generał uważa, że nie ma się jeszcze z czego cieszyć.

Jego generał zamierzał się bardzo cieszyć w niedalekiej przyszłości.

Kojuurou skromnym, lecz szerokim cieniem uśmiechu objął skronie ukoronowane rogami księżyca. Jednooki Smok zamierzał się jeszcze dobrze bawić. A Kojuurou nie powiedział nic. Kojuurou wszystko rozumiał.

/

Pierwszy raz zrobią to w samo południe. Taką walkę powinien oświetlać najpiękniejszy zenit słonecznego blasku. Powinna się odbywać w światłości, w chwale i dumie. Spotkają się, obaj już wyczekujący, gotowi i zawsze chętni, skrzyżują ostrza i nastąpi walka — ku zwycięstwu lub śmierci, ku chwale lub zapomnieniu, nieważne, kto ostatecznie będzie pokonany, i tak podzielą równo tryumf pięknej bitwy.

Bo to przecież by nie była hańba?

Nie, zdecydował Yukimura, z Date Masamune to na pewno nie byłaby hańba. Masamune—sama w ogóle był zaprzeczeniem hańby. Był groźnym, rogatym i męskim wcieleniem chwały. A Yukimura też był, a co. Sanada Genjirou Yukimura był chwałą i dumą Tygrysa z Kai i mógł się spotkać ze Smokiem z Oshu jak równy z równym. I będzie ćwiczył, i trenował, i wzmacniał swoje siły każdego dnia przez wiele godzin, aby dorównać Smokowi pod każdym względem i być godnym swojego przeciwnika. A ich walka będzie niezapomniana i piękna, i dzika i śpiewna, i magiczna jak księżyc w oczach Dokuganryu Masamune. W południe nie będzie widać księżyca, ale będzie tam Date Masamune, gdziekolwiek to będzie, i Yukimurze nic już więcej nie było potrzebne do szczęścia. Wreszcie się spotkają, i zrobią to jak trzeba, i nie będzie takiej pospieszności, rozczarowania, niedokarmienia. Zrobią to jeszcze.

Pierwszy raz zrobią to o głębokiej północy. Chłodny wiatr na skórze i żar emanujący z młodego Tygrysa, tego pragnął Date Masamune, tak zaplanował to, co wydarzyć się musi. Będzie tam jego ognisty demon, jego nadzieja i przebudzenie, i walka o życie — i będzie on sam, Jednooki Smok, gotów na wszystko i wreszcie z całą ochotą wkraczający w starcie z godnym przeciwnikiem. Pod ciemnym sklepieniem nieba, pod filuternymi mrugnięciami gwiazd rozpostrze się przed Date ten żywioł, jaki tworzył Sanada Yukimura. Zawalczy z nim i zakosztuje jego mocy, pozwoli się pochłonąć i z nawiązką odpowie atakiem. Północ będzie najlepiej pasować do tego spotkania — Yukimura, w jednym pięknym ciele kot i demon, i głodne dziecko, i obietnica tych mocarnych ramion i ud. Katany Smoka zatańczą pod gwiazdami tak, jak nigdy dotąd nie wybiegły na spotkanie żadnego przeciwnika. Będzie pot i ekstaza, i szczęk broni, i zwarcie równych sobie żywiołów.

Ale będzie zabawa.

Date Masamune nie miał wątpliwości, że dostanie swoje wymarzone starcie. Wymarzone... Jakże dawno nie wymarzał sobie zdarzeń, odgadując tylko z cyniczną swadą strategie i manewry, jakże dawno nie pragnął i nie marzył. Może Kojuurou miał rację, wytykając mu czasem, że najlepiej zrobi Smokowi solidny kopniak? Ten szczodry cios włócznią Sanady Yukimury z całą pewnością zdziałał cuda dla Masamune. A co on jeszcze zdziała, co jeszcze...

Zrobią to jeszcze.

/

Pierwszy raz udało im się dopiero po wielu, wielu spotkaniach — w drodze, w siodle, w gorączce bitewnej, w zaciszu namiotu i na miękkich dywanach trawy. I każde z tych spotkań, rzecz jasna, było równie entuzjastycznie przeżywane, celebrowane, delektowane, i każde zostawiało głodne, piekące nienasycenie. I wreszcie — wreszcie.

Dokuganryu Date Masamune!

Sanada Genjirou Yukimura!

Jednooki Smok w hołdzie dla przeciwnika wydobył natychmiast wszystkie sześć katan. Włócznie Yukimury w salucie dźgnęły nieboskłon, rysując koronę nad rozmierzwioną czupryną właściciela.

Pac.

Mocowali się przez chwilę, bo tak to przecież powinno wyglądać, i katany lądowały w trawie bez pośpiechu, nie wszystkie naraz, i ostatnia włócznia spadła, odrzucona, dopiero wtedy, kiedy Yukimura musiał, już absolutnie musiał złapać obiema rękami za gardło Smoka i wessać się w nie jak głodny demon. Poleciały ostatnie dwie katany, a hełm Date został z pietyzmem i, jak dogryzłby bez wątpienia Sasuke, z fetyszyzmem zawieszony na drzewcu włóczni. Rękawice, pasy, ochraniacze, nagolenniki — któż by tam dbał, kiedyś się je zsunie, zerwie, zedrze, teraz wreszcie można celebrować ten moment, kiedy żywioły rozbudzają się na moment, na jeszcze, na zawsze, by już płonąć w sobie nawzajem i triumfować nad sobą i pod sobą.

Było super.

Jednooki Smok niewiele więcej mógł z siebie wykrztusić, spełniony w gorączce pięści, palców, zębów i dotknięć Sanady Yukimury. Chłopak padł, ujarzmiony i ukarmiony, z rumieńcem grzesznego zachwytu schowanym skromnie na ramieniu Masamune. Było dokładnie tak, jak być powinno — z całego serca, z całej mocy, na wskroś. I, oczywiście, nadal nie było dosyć.

Zrobią to jeszcze.

/

— TY BARBARZYŃSKI POWSINOGO! TY ŻMIJO LEŚNA! TY ZAKICHANY SZCZURZE! NATYCHMIAST MNIE WYPUŚĆ!

Kojuurou uniósł obydwie brwi i oderwał się od naprawiania siodła Masamune—dono. Sarutobi Sasuke, wkraczający do obozu przez główną bramę, w środku dnia, zupełnie jawnie i wprost — to była doprawdy rzadkość. Tym razem jednak szpieg Tygrysa nie zjawił się sam — towarzyszyła mu, a raczej znajdowała się w jego towarzystwie, przewieszona przez plecy Sasuke i wierzgająca ile sił Kasuga, sekretne ostrze i najpiękniejszy kwiat w ogrodzie Kenshin—dono. Sasuke z pełną wprawą, która nieco intrygowała Kojuurou, zważywszy na wzajemny żywiołowy antagonizm obojga szpiegów, niósł dziewczynę do wspólnego obozowiska Oshu i Kai, ignorując dotkliwe kopnięcia w nerki. Przechodząc obok rozluźnionego Kojuurou, Sasuke podrzucił sobie Kasugę na ramieniu, schylił w szybkim ukłonie i wyprostował, łapiąc chwiejną równowagę ze swoim wierzgliwym ciężarem.

— Witaj, Katakura—dono. Piękny dziś mamy dzień, nieprawdaż?

— O, tak — przyznał szczerze Kojuurou i wcale nie spojrzał w stronę szumiącego błogą ociężałością zagajnika. Kojuurou wszystko rozumiał. I tylko Kasuga wiła się i wierciła z wrzaskiem tak donośnym, że nie sposób było się nie zainteresować.

— Hmmm? — zagadnął ostrożnie Katakura. Sasuke westchnął z dezaprobatą i spojrzał wymownie w stronę tego samego zagajnika.

Kojuurou zmarszczył ostrzegawczo brwi.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się i westchnął raz jeszcze.

— Kenshin—dono przysłał moją piękną z pozdrowieniami... I uznała, że powinna przy okazji spenetrować okolicę, rozejrzeć się... Odwiedzić zagajnik...

Cisza.

Pod ciężarem dwóch karzących spojrzeń Kasuga znieruchomiała i otworzyła w zdumieniu szeroko oczy.

— Ale ja... Kenshin—dono...

Cisza.

— Ale...

Cisza.

— Chodź, Sarutobi—san, pomogę ci ją związać.

— I zamknąć. Najlepiej w magazynie, tam są takie klatki.

— Nie, bezpieczniej będzie w siodlarni. Nie ma stamtąd widoku na zagajnik.

— Ach, doskonale, Katakura—dono. Chodźmy więc, chodźmy.

— I wiesz, Sarutobi—san, to naprawdę piękny dzień jest...

— Jestem dokładnie tego samego zdania, Katakura—dono.

— WY MĘSKIE PODSTĘPNE WIEPRZE! Niech tylko się stąd wyrwę, wyrwę wam serca, na chwałę generała Kenshina! Na chwałę! Oooooch, nie! Co powie Kenshin—san, jak się dowie, jaki wstyd przyniosłam? Sasuke! Zabij mnie! Zabij mnie natychmiast!

— Mam dla nas chłodne piwo, Sarutobi—san.

— Będę dozgonnie wdzięczny, Katakura—dono. Ale zostawimy trochę, prawda?

— Oczywiście. Ktoś może wrócić zmęczony do obozu...

— Ach, Katakura—dono, czy już ci mówiłem, jaki to jest piękny dzień?

KONIEC


End file.
